


Bluebird

by TheatricallyColorful



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And my first work is fluff-ish, But they broke up, Established Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Irdk, M/M, No me gusta broken up FrostIron, Please be nice, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricallyColorful/pseuds/TheatricallyColorful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Christina Perri's Bluebird, Tony's POV. Loki has a determined stalker on his tail, and a bitter ex who doesn't like sharing, even if whatever they had is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever, so please be nice. Yeah, I know I fail. Um, enjoy?

The elevator doors open to reveal a tiny blonde, and Tony has to laugh.

 

His guest is a tiny, 5 foot something, blue-eyed blonde with not much curves to call her own.

“So you’re the one demanding an audience with the great Tony Stark?” he grins, all pearly whites and a Scotch in his raised, acknowledging hand. She nods, all fire and determination. “Tell me then, short, sexy and blonde, what’s up? You come uptown to seek truth?” he quips. “And if you want me to hook you up with Supersoldier Rogers, then kill yourself. Immediately. Why have a shot of frigid and iced-up when you can U. S. of A’s finest?” he gestures to his body lewdly.

She shakes her head. “Not exactly Captain America,” she admits.

He snorts. "Obviously not me. If it was me you'd have jumped me the moment the private elevator went ding. Besides, why bother with all those miserably begging e-mails when you could've just cornered me at a Stark Industries function and plied my willing body with liquor? Anyway, spill the beans! Who is it? However, keep in mind I'm not the Millionaire Matchmaker, so the chance of success is minimal. Fire away," he gestures grandly and winces at the empty glass. Needs more Scotch.

And he doesn't even know why he's bothering with this Cupid crap anyway when he could be spending the rest of his days in alcohol-induced hazes and hermit-like living in his lab, making the world (somewhat?) better with his fabulous gadgetry.

He stands up and strides over to the bar, silently offering her a drink (or two) but she shakes her head firmly.

"I want...." she pauses.

"Well, get on with it!" he gripes. "I have a life too, contrary to public opinion."

"Loki. I want Loki."

Her words dawn on him and it's like a ridiculous scene hefted straight out of a movie as he comically pauses midsip and  _spits_ out his Scotch, almost choking and doing a double take at her, checking her expression. Her face is dead serious and determined, and if that's not honesty then damn him to hell.

The alcohol he's been consuming for the past hour (or hours, doesn't matter, he's Tony Stark) rises up to his head in a light bubble. It pops and he finds himself howling with laughter. Shaking, uncontrollable laughter that has his stomach hurting and  _damn this is too funny to exist_ and-

She's still serious as hell.

This should probably scare him.

The fangirls were after Loki.

Additionally, his guest isn't amused. Nowhere near it, actually. She thinks he's mocking her, and her thinks she can't be serious. Because really, who would willingly want a crazy, homicidal, mischievous,  _hot, sex-driven,_ and oh Tony, bad thoughts.

But really, he should've seen it coming.

Fate was out to kick his ass.

"I haven't seen our resident supervillain slash insane Norse God in a while, try again," he gasps.

And it comes to him, in those corny, annoying movie montage-esque flashbacks, slow and sharp.

_Glowing green eyes, pale, unblemished limbs entangled in his sheets, that beautiful voice that cracks and dips and **breaks** when he's close,  and the blazing green fire in his eyes when Tony calls him a flaming green-eyed bitch with daddy issues. The words he flings back at Tony are sharper, and they hit him right where they should: in his heart._

_  
_He really wishes he could turn off his sentimentality sometimes.

"Nostalgia at the thought of him?" Blondie's sarcastic voice snaps him out of better times, of better fucks and the like, and the retort pulls out of himself before he can comprehend it.

"Not in this millenia, blondie," he sneers, and he wants all the words he says next to  _hurt,_ she would bleed and never come back. Never ask him again for help regarding a man who hates him.

But she's cunning. And mischievous. Not like his- the god of lies himself, but good. She changes tacks easy as pie and sugarcoats her tone to the point of diabetes and she turns her flutter-eyes on.

"Come on, Mr. Stark. Aren't you a romantic at heart?" she coaxes, and he rolls his eyes. Not young enough to fall for that shit, he thinks to himself. After all, I learned from the best.

"No," he says bluntly. Frankly he wants her out of the Tower, and he voices it out. "JARVIS, lead out pretty little guest outside. I don't like slippery bitches like her," he commands and his AI responds perfectly.

_"Of course sir, I'll take care of the trash immediately."_    

She makes a noise halfway between surprise and indignation when she's shooed out of his penthouse, and hopefully, out of his hair.

-

The next time he sees her, he's exasperated and he vaguely considers throwing her out of the restaurant window.

He's not the one for fine dining alone, but it was a dinner reservation for one god of lies and himself, but of course, the god doesn't show. He can't persuade Pepper into joining him, because she thinks the press will think they're together again, so he sucks it up like a man and eats the great food alone.

She pops out from what he thinks is nowhere, or from behind him, doesn't matter, surprising him, and he automatically reaches for the homing bracelets. He relaxes his grip though, upon seeing her, and settles for a glare instead.

"What? Are you stalking me now?" he complains.

She shakes her head seriously.

"It's not you that I want, it's Loki," she tells him and takes a seat across him. He rolls his eyes. "Can't get a hint? Here, let me hand it to you: he's a supervillain. He tried conquer New York, he  _threw me out of my goddamned window_ and  _he brainwashed one of the Avengers!_ " he cries exasperatedly. "What makes you think you're god-fuck material, anyway? You barely have the curves to show it," he sneers and she reels back.

"I can make him change!" she declares. "I'll make him a hero that everyone will love and accept, so one can tell me that I can't have him!"

He grins and leans in close. "That's the kicker.  _He doesn't wanna change."_ He stands up and leaves her there, mouth open and blue eyes slack with shock.

-

The next time he meets her, it's not even funny anymore.

She's literally got him trapped in a corner, in his own company, for fucks sake!

"We both know that you have his location. Can't you share?" she purrs and he shakes his head in wonder. She can be businesslike in a minute, wannabe seductive the next.

"And if do have that tidbit, what makes you think I'll share it with you?" he growls, irritated, because he's tired of her hounding him around asking answers he doesn't have and doesn't want to give.

"Oh come on," she croons. "Don't you want your friend happy?"

And she has stepped over the line.

"You listen here, Goldilocks. I'll tell you this once. Don't make me repeat myself or I'll make every appliance and gadget you have explode simultaneously. You listening? Okay good.  _Get this through your thick skull, and thicker blonde curls. He's a supervillain._ And even if he wasn't, you still would never deserve him. Not in a million lifetimes. Not even if you become fucking Gandhi and promote world peace, because he doesn't give a fuck about that. You think you change him? Ha, I laugh at your sheer stupidity.  _No one can change him."_

His little outburst shocks her, but realization dawns on her face, like her stupidity and naivety melting off in face of something better.

"You used to have him," she breathed out eyes wide.

He laughs, a shrill, bitter laugh. "Uh huh. That's the problem. No one can have him. No one deserves him."

She nods. "I understand now. I know where to look, and how to find him." Her eyes sparkle mischievously, alight with some knowledge withheld from Tony.

She then lets him go, turns, and runs away.

Tony resists the urge to facepalm, regardless of the fact his palm is calling for his face pretty bad.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! No one ever listens when I warn them about him._

-

Tony's frantically searching for her over the past few days. CCTV's, credit card trail, witnesses, nothing. Like she vanished into thin air.

_Or as if someone made her disappear._

He ignores the choking doubt, and fear that crosses over him. He sets out on a self-mandated manhunt, all day.

He looks in all the parks in New York, which was tiring, but thankfully Happy is okay driving around town looking for some chick. He looks in all the classy restaurants, cosy bookstores, and even pops his head in a few  _boutiques, for god's sake,_ and still nada.

He's really fearing for Loki's unknown stalker. What if she really found his location, and she pissed him off with her needy wheedling and fail seduction?

He'd defenestrate her for sure.

Oh crap no.

Five hours later, eighteen trips to a shawarma station and the nearby Starbucks, Tony decides to call it quits. That chick could get barbequed by green fire for all he cares he just wants a nice shower and his comfy bed.

But things never go the way Tony Stark plans. They might end up good, or bad.  _Or they could end up fucking fantastic._

He opens his bedroom door, and sees the best thing ever on his bed.

Loki's spread out, naked and half-tangled in the sheets. A light sheen of sweat dots his beautiful skin, and he's flushed the best shade of red Tony's ever seen. And the  _sounds._ Tony must've done something good, or right, because karma has hit him with a jackpot.

A plus is that Loki is touching himself to Tony's name. Perfect welcome home.

_"Tonyyy,"_ Loki rasps. "So sorry. Never want to- ungh! Leave you. Never. Again. Want you so bad...."

And yeah, everything can wait as Tony divebombs into the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> What. Am. I. Doing. With. My. Life.


End file.
